Kitten in the Rough
by WarFlower
Summary: Another kitten story! The A/kat/suki end up on the beach and found by a woman and later her friend. Can the Akatsuki find a way home before they fall in love? Or will that just complicate things. "Tobi don't mess with that blender!" Action and maybe lemons (maybe) in later chapters. Some love triangles and Adventure. XD Have fun reading! Rated M mostly just for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Kitten in the Rough

**Eh... Don't be mad… This here is another new story… My mind just refuses to work on my other stories. I'm stuck. If anyone has any ideas for my other stories please PM me. I just need motivation apparently XD. **

**I've been reading a lot of Akatsuki kitty stories and now here is mine. **

**Maeve pronounced Mave.**

Maeve POV~

Hello, my name is Maeve. I am 19 and live in Florida. I am an online college student from my beach house. You see, my mom and dad are _loaded_. They said if I attend college they would support me... So here I am, living alone on the beach with my best friend, Erza. She's an art student for a major university... online of course. There are instructors that come by once a week to oversee her projects.

I was currently scanning my clothes in the closet. I chose a red kimono that ended at my knees, with it was a white obi. The sleeves went a few inches over my hands, but that didn't bother me.

I sigh as I walk into my empty beach house. I was usually a loner. I was the black sheep of the family. You see, my dad is a politician and that is why he is supporting me. He does it to make himself look good. My mom really could care less if I fell off the edge of the earth.

I am the oldest of three. Once I turned 18 my dad bought me this beach house and a few cars and left me to myself.

I envied my sisters. They usually got all our parent's affection. They were _spoiled_. Allyson and Emerald. They were very pretty with long blond hair, a contrast to my long red hair. Their eyes were a deep blue where mine were a vivid green. My sisters were naturally tan, where I was pale. Yeah, I know, red headed step child much?

I chuckle to myself as I walked into the kitchen and start to make some sandwiches. Ham and cheese on whole wheat; ooh yum. I take two water bottles and set them on the counter. I turn to my hallway and open a closest and pull out a picnic basket. It was a small one that I loved; it had the cutest blue and white checkered blanket in it. I brought it back to the kitchen and packed the basket with the food and water. I brought a bowl to place my sandwiches in as well.

I stopped on my way out the door and picked up my sketch pad and brought it along with me. I closed and locked my door and headed towards the water.

Akatsuki POV~

"Where the _in the fuck_ are we?" A silver kitten yelled out at he walked in the yellow sand. A kitty scowl on his face. He was pawing at the sand, releasing all his anger, sand flying this way and that.

A large brown cat with black lines all over his body smacked the cat with his paw, "QUIET!" he hissed with a glare that could start fires.

The silver kitten hissed back and the two began to fight, smacking and clawing, rolling in the sand, biting each other with a furry.

"Tobi is tired," The black and orange kitten meowed as he slumped in the sand, "Senpai, can we rest?"

A blond kitten with a fringe glared at the other kitten, stopping to turn around, "NO we can't, un! Pick up you feet, yeah!"

The red kitten in front of the blond held bored brown eyes; "Shut up Brat and keep walking. Hurry up Tobi."

The black and orange kitten lept up from the sand and ran ahead of the others at an impressive speed that kicked up the sand. The blond kitten hissed at Tobi and settled for glaring.

A black kitten with red eyes watched as a large blue kitten walked into the water and lazed about to cool off, then stood again, trotting in the waves that washed onto the shore like glass.

An orange cat with black spots suddenly snapped, "Be quiet!" The silver and brown kittens stopped their fighting and continued to walk forwards, "Now, I have no idea where we are or why we are kittens but we have to keep walking until we come across someone. We need to face facts; we are vulnerable in these forms. We need shelter and food and water. We keep walking."

And so they walked and walked. Of course, not silently in the least.

Maeve POV~

I sat on my blanket with my food in the topaz bowl and my sketchpad lay out in front of me as I was on my stomach. My knees kicked up and down behind me as I hummed a tune to myself. I was currently drawing my favorite anime character, Tobi. The Naruto series had just concluded last week. Obito lost the war... I was sad about that, he died. I knew it was just a show but I grew up watching that show. It had first aired in America when I was in the sixth grade. I was ten years old then. I had sympathized with the characters, more so with the outcasts. But, until I saw the back story on Obito was when I felt a connection to the story. I spotted the theme when it came to romance on Team 7, for all the generations.

The boy was in love with a girl who loved his best friend and rival. He did everything he could to gain her attention; from being her friend to buying her flowers. He was so sweet and caring, and she was too caught up with the cool and brooding boy to even give the other the time of day.

I sighed as I shaded in a part of the swirled mask. I was so caught up that I hadn't noticed a silver kitten about to make off with my food until a black kitten with an orange face jumped on my sketch pad. I epped in surprise and rose to my knees and saw my little picnic being over ran by small, odd colored cats.

They began to eat and fight over my sandwiches. These poor things must be starving! "Hey kitties, you guys hungry and thirsty?" I said in a soft voice. The kittens began to meow cutely. I took my sandwiches out of the bowl and placed them on the blanket and poured some water in the bowl. They scrambled to drink, shoving and scaling over each other.

I noticed the blond cat smack and hiss at the orange faced kitten. I saw the kitten try to squeeze in between the brown and silver kittens and the silver one smacked him back with a warning hiss. The Orange faced kitten then sulked to the edge of the blanket and sat to wait for what was left over.

I instantly sympathized with the little kitty and picked him up, "You poor thing. They aren't very nice to you are they?" the kitten just stared at me and meowed quietly. I smiled, "Don't worry; you'll get your turn right now." I bent down and picked up the bowl and heard meowing protests, "Too bad, be nice to your cute little friend!" The silver one hissed at me. "Good, be mad grumpy." The kitten hissed once again causing me to grin.

I looked down at the tiny feline in my arms and placed him against my chest and pushed the bowl up to his face, "Drink up, little kitty."

I knew that I instantly fell in love when he sneezed when his tiny nose got wet. I cooed at the little kitten and placed him down on the ground and refilled the bowl with water and placed it with the other kittens and they immediately went on the attack. I grabbed a sandwich and the kitten jumped onto my lap. He lept up to try and catch the sandwich, "My, my, aren't you an energetic one?" I laughed and gave the kitten the food to which he accepted.

I sat there with the kittens that were currently stretched out over my blanket. The silver one tearing a sandwich apart like a barbarian. The large brown one then began to fight with the grumpy one and they tumbled around until the orange one hissed and they stopped.

I looked at the oddest one of them all, a black and white kitten with shining yellow eyes. The black and white split down the middle would have made Death the Kid from Soul Reaper gush with fanboyism.

I giggled softly as the orange faced cat rolled around in my lap, looking up at me. He meowed in the cutest way and my heart gushed in such a girly way that I nearly blushed.

"Hey little one," I got the kitten's attention as he stared up at me curiously, "I'm gunna name you Obi, okay?" They baby cat seemed pleased as he ran off into the sand and jumped around in excitement. I laughed again.

I glanced at the other cats and they were watching me. I tapped my chin and thought for a moment. I pointed to the blond cat and said, "Your name will be Fringe."

I pointed to the brown cat, "You will be... Mr. Stitches."

I saw the orange cat hiss and smack his paw down at the others who were meowing and they stopped on a dime, "I will name you Leader." The cat seemed pleased at he lifted his head pridefully.

I giggled and pointed to the violet cat beside Leader, "You will be...Bird, because you look so graceful."

I looked at the bi colored one and said, "I so want to give you a generic name like Oreo. That's it, you are now Oreo." I giggled again and turned to the all-black cat with red eyes, "Why so serious?" I then tapped my cheek, "I will name you Joker because I just used that line of his to describe you. You are now dubbed Joker." I snickered as the kitten hissed at me.

I looked at the rather large kitten next to him and I noticed three lines under his beady eyes, "Hmm, I will call you... Bruce; after the shark from Finding Nemo."

I turned my attention to the red cat. His eyes reminded me of Sasori from Naruto... "I shall name you, Puppet." I swore up and down Fringe snickered at the newly named, Puppet and stopped when he was smacked by Puppet.

I turned to the last one who was currently wrestling little Obi, the poor little guy was shrieking. I grabbed the silver kitten but the scruff of his neck and looked him in the eye. He was hissing, probably using some foul cat language, "I'm going to name you Silver Tongue, cus I bet you are just going off the handle now, aren't you?" I smirked as the kitty meowed deep in his throat, ears pressed flat to his head, trying to send an 'If you don't drop me now, I will bite you' message.

I giggled as I set him down gently and started to pack my things into the basket, "You kitties are coming with me. Come on, lets go." It was then that I noticed they were gathered around my sketch pad, staring at the mask. I reached down and picked it up and began to walk to my house, the cats following me.

Akatsuki POV~

As they neared the beach house they could only stare. They so far had only seen the beach, but this was ridiculous. The house was freaking huge. And was up pretty high.

"Where are we?" Konan asked as she saw the glass walls of the living room.

"I don't know," Pein said as he saw a few weird metal things on wheels.

They all looked at the stilted house, "We are so fucking lucky!" Hidan yelled as he ran behind the human girl.

"We seemed to have been found by a rich woman," Kakuzu stated, money signs for eyes as he nearly tripped over his paws.

Sasori and Deidara looked at all the marble sculptures with appreciation and amazement.

"Is this girl an artist, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure, she was drawing Tobi earlier..." Sasori trailed off, looking towards Leader.

"That's right, how does the pretty girl know what Tobi looks like?" Tobi asked skipping next to Pein.

Pein scowled, "I'm not sure, but we will find out."

They then approached the front steps and began to jump from plank to plank. The girl seemed to notice how Tobi was failing to scale the stairs and picked him up, "You are just so cute." She said, nudging his little kitty nose with her own.

She smiled and walked up the stairs with the kitten grinning smugly to himself, 'That's right, this stupid facade is finally going to pay off, this girl loves Little Obi.' Tobi, Obito, laughed inwardly.

Some of the kittens yelled in aggravation, namely Hidan and Deidara, that Tobi got special treatment and vowed to cause him bodily harm when they caught up and the girl put him down.

They watched as the girl opened the door and had no intention of lowering the masked nuisance. She then turned to the kitties who were just walking in.

Maeve POV~

"Okay, I have some rules little ones. Rule number one: Be nice to Little Obi!" I swore the kittens were groaning. I pushed that thought into the back of my mind. I then bent down in front of the kittens.

"Rule number two: You piss on anything and you will sleep outside in the cold. And I don't care if the world is burning! You will not be welcomed in this house!" I said through my teeth. Smiling again, I continued, "Rule number three: Please don't scratch the furniture. And lastly, Rule number four: Do _not _jump onto the counters or table."

I was smiling and stood once more with Little Obi in my arms, and I whispered to him, "Don't worry, you're the runt of the group huh? They are just being mean kitties to you aren't they? But you will stay with me and they won't be able to hurt you or to push you away from the food." I stared at the cat who was staring at me intently. He lightly tapped the side of my face. "You are just too cute Little Obi!"

**Okay, so here is chapter one. I hope ya'll liked it. If anyone has any ideas for this story, such as fillers like going to the story or drama with past loves coming around, either leave it in a review or PM me!**

**:) WARFLOWER OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten in the Rough

Chapter 2

**Cheers for chapter Two! Ya'll know the drill, read then review.**

**ENJOY~**

Obito POV~

This girl was very interesting, hell, this world was very interesting. There were so many things that I have seen here that I had never seen in my own world. I was currently pawing this thing called 'blender', it was a weird object. The girl giggled at my curiosity. That had encouraged me to paw a button and when it turned on I nearly jumped out of my fur. The noise was loud and I'm ashamed to admit that I ran behind the girl. But, not really; I was just so vulnerable as a tiny kitten.

I listened to the young woman laugh softly to herself and it made me grin. She pushed a button to turn off this monster called, 'blender', ending the loud noise.

"Silly Little Obi," She said to me as she rested her head on the 'computer' desk to look me at my level, "This is nothing to be afraid of. Just don't go inside or it will cut you into little kitty pieces."

I blanched. Why the hell should I _not _be afraid of that thing?!

I meowed to her and she picked me up and she walked to her bed and plopped herself down with myself resting against her chest. I was content with where I was and just stared at her. She smiled and rested her head against the pillow, her hair fanning out beneath her.

I had to admit, we were lucky to have stumbled upon such a nice woman. She liked to keep me to herself and away from the other members. I was _not_ complaining about that in the least. This meant I could be myself and not _Tobi_ and this meant I did not have to restrain myself from killing the other members. That effort was exhausting. Also... I got to watch this beautiful lady and get to know her. She was a breath taking woman with red, long, flowing hair; eyes a vivid green; skin of porcelain.

I sighed and stared at the girl as she drifted asleep.

Pein POV~

I watched my -Madara's- members as they explored the house, per my orders. I was not taking any chances, the first sight of a stuffed cat and we were gone! The girl was nice and all but that did not mean that we could trust her... that I could trust her.

I was currently walking along side Konan down the hallway that held five doors, three of which were closed. I peered into the first doorway to my right. Sasori and Deidara were thoroughly searching the room. It was a rather large room. Well, large to myself considering I was less than a foot from the ground. Annnd that was a rether depressing thought.

"Report," I ordered. The two turned to answer, giving me their undivided attention.

"This here is an artist's den, yeah," Deidara said from atop a desk with papers thrown haphazardly on its surface, modeling clay in lumps at the corners, wood shavings on the floor.

"A girl named _Erza Levny_ works in here," Sasori said as he grasped a picture in-between his little kitty teeth and padded towards me. I stepped into the room more to meet him half way.

He dropped the picture at my feet and pawed the two girls, "On the back it says that this girl is Erza," He pawed the girl with purple hair with black eyes, "And this is Maeve." He pawed at the image of our lovely hostess. They were dressed in bakinis and sitting at the shallow edge of a wave pool. They were very beautiful. Yet, not my type. I like the rather sophisticated and classy types. Like Konan. But, we are childhood friends so she could never have those feelings for me. Espesially since I am in the body of our best friend and her former love interest.

I nodded sharply, "Good work," Sasori nodded in return as I turned to walk back into the hallway with Konan beside me.

"Maeve and Erza…" Konan said more to herself so I gave no comment.

We walked into the next room across from the 'artist's' den and found Zetsu, "Report."

Zetsu turned to me slowly and spoke, "This is just a bedroom, nothing to out of place," His white half spoke calmly, "**There are some plants on the windowsil but nothing incriminating.**"Black Zetsu explained further. He turned back to the plant and began to speak to it.

The room consisted of a neatly made bed with blue sheets and a thick, blue comforter; a dresser and mirror with a closet at the other side.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room again. Trotting further down the hall I stopped in front of the last opened door and looked inside. Itachi and Kisame were looking about. There were books everywhere. "Report," I commanded.

Itachi and Kisame turned to me, "Sir," Itachi began, "This is a small library room; at first glance there is nothing wrong but…"

I perked up, "What is it?"

Kisame drug a book across the room to me and set it down, I read the title, "Beginner's Taxtedermy…" Oh. I saw the problem. I glanced from Kisame to Itachi.

Itachi looked back at me, in the eye; "There's many books in this room on stuffing animals there are-" He was then cut off by a yell from further down the hallway. We dashed out and saw Hidan and Kakuzu, the former's nose under the door.

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep the panic from my voice.

Kakuzu turned to me, "Sir, there is a strong scent of death coming from this room. It is unbelievable," He then turned back to his partner.

Hidan was pawing under the door, "Leader, we need to get this door open." I nodded and looked upwards; the handle was a horizontal one. If we could find a way to pull it down then we could get it open and see what was behind the door. I had a sinking feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Itachi?" I knew he was already thinking of a way to open the door. I watched at his kitten brows knitted together in thought.

"Leader-sama," He began, "We could move one of the empty boxes from the library room in front of the door and pray that it opens when we pull or push down on the knob."

I nodded to Kakuzu and Kisame and they retreated into the library room. A few moments later they were pushing an empty box. "We need someone small to go up there and push down the nob.

We all glanced at Deidara. He had his ears flat on his head, "Deidara," I commanded. He sighed at me.

"Yes Leader-sama, un." He padded over to the box and reared back on his haunches and then sprung forward and onto the box. It shook under the weight but held. I watched the top of the box, my height making it difficult to see Deidara.

I heard the rattle of the knob and grunting from Deidara. In one final grunt the door clicked and he pushed it open with both paws causing him to stumble off the box and face first onto the floor.

The members all snickered at Deidara but that all soon stopped as we saw what terror lay beyond the once closed door and in the mysterious room…

I swore if I were a weaker man I would have fainted… Konan fainted. I really could not register her unconsciousness at the moment; I was too enthralled in my horror to understand anything at the moment.

"The fuck is this!?" Hidan voiced for us all.

In our horror we saw our deaths… There were stuffed animals and animal skins everywhere, foxes, dogs, a bear, a wolf, ducks, chickens… and finally… a cat. That's it, we were gone.

**I hope ya'll liked chapter two! If anyone has ideas of what the Akatsuki should experience here in our world, leave it in a review or PM me! =D**

**WARFLOWER OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a recap for the names :)**

**Fringe: Deidara**

**Puppet: Sasori**

**Bruce: Kisame**

**Joker: Itachi**

**Leader: Pein**

**Bird: Konan**

**Oreo: Zetsu**

**Little Obi: Tobi**

**Mr. Stiches: Kakuzu**

**Silver Tongue: Hidan**

**R&R**

Maeve POV

I sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from my eyes. What time was it? I looked to my nightstand; it was only five in the afternoon. I saw Tobi asleep in my lap and I instantly melted, he was so cute! I picked him up and held his waking form to my ample chest and swung my feet over the side of the bed and decided to check on the other kittens.

I walked to my door and opened it slowly then narrowed my eyes as I walked into my living room. It was so quiet...Where were those little cats? I looked in the kitchen and there was no trace of them. I sighed as I walked into the hallway and I looked on in confusion. At the end of the hall was a box in front of the last door… I walked closer, why was my work room door open?

I saw the cats standing in mortification. Okay, this is weird. I must have like, super smart cats.

They hadn't noticed me yet as I studied them. Their bodies were tense, poor Fringe was shaking like a leaf. I saw Silver Tongue pawing at the ground excited along with a much more subtle Mr. Stiches. Joker and Bruce were off to the side, shying away from the others.

I noticed Leader, he was so tense, ready for action… or to run and hide. I like to think the former though. That would be one bad ass cat! I then saw poor Bird! My eyes widened slightly; she was unconscious on the wood floor, just lieing there like a rag doll. I gasped and leaned down, gently placing Obi on the floor to pick up Bird. Leader seemed to come to life and hiss at me and managed to scratch me.

At first I was startled then mad. "You little shit, you tink dis is funny?" I was so mad that my Irish accent was coming out.

Okay quick explanation. My mother is Irish. When I was younger I had a _heavy_ Irish accent. My father didn't like it so he paid a speech therapist a lot of money to have speech lessons with my mom and me. My accent is still there but it comes out once in a while. Excited or scared; angry or surprised. Those are the times where my accent is really heavy. My I's sound like Oi's. Words like _this _become _dis_; and _think _becomes _tink_; also _doing _becomes _doon_. Those are just examples… My friend Vasilia has it even worse with a heavy Russian accent. Sometimes yikes, it sounds beautiful. Anyways, so far for the past two days I've been able to sound American. But I hate when I have to hold my accent back. I still practice but I really am not caring right now.

I then calmed myself and remembered how tense the little guy was. I gently picked him up buy the scruff of his neck and then held him under his arms, "You are cute so don't push it hun."

He seemed to glower at me, ears pressed flat against his head and meowed deep in his throat in warning, "You tink you wanna be a stuffed cat, eh?" He panicked a bit in my grasp, did he understand me? Because that would be _absolutely_ ridiculous. "Oi'll do it if ya don't calm yourself." That seemed to do the trick because he was still, so still he seemed to have stuffed himself.

I placed him down gently and picked Bird up and cradled her to my chest and walked into the room and placed her on my desk atop some raccoon skin I was working on early yesterday morning.

The cats all gathered around me on the desk as I began to check Bird's heart rate with my cool little stethoscope. I was in vet school for about three months then decided I would rather work on the dead. Needless to say, my parents were not proud in the slightest. So yeah, I stuff dead animals for a living!

I smiled and looked at the worried kitties, "Bird is okay," I saw the cats relax... hmm... okay this was getting super weird. "Um, look at meh." Oh dear my accent was rearing its big head right now. However, I wanted to try something out. I was wondering if the cats could understand what I was saying. Sure enough, they all looked up at me, their little kitten heads tilted to the left in adorable confusion. I quirked an eyebrow, "O...kay," I had a cat once. I could talk and talk and it would ignore and ignore me and sleep and sleep. "If you can understand me then nod twice." They then nodded twice.

"Oh. Moi. Jashin!" I said stunned. Silver Tongue jumped happily, "You can understand me. Okay, cats, Oi now love you." I then stood and walked and picked up Obi, "Time to make dinner. You all are smart kitties so Oi refuse to feed you cat food. And you get a spot at the table!" I chirped merrily as I skipped to the kitchen, my kimono flapping about in my excitement.

Tobi POV~

I looked around the kitchen from Maeve's arms. Pein had told me what to call her a few moments ago so I _finally_ knew her name. She had a strange speech pattern. I have never heard something like it before. It was endearing.

She then turned me in her grasp and looked me in my cat face, "Okay Obi, don't freak out alright? I'm going to wash your feet off so you can stand on the counter to cook with me." I nodded my head and she turned on the water. She wet her hand and rubbed the pads of my paws... it felt so good. She then applied soap and repeated. Using a paper towel she dried my paws and set me on the counter. I watched her then wash her hands... she seemed like a germaphobe.

She began to hum and get out different ingredients, "Okay Little Obi, we are going to make something simple, ribs; Oi need to go shopping..." She seemed happy with that. I was as well.

I watched her turn on the sink. Padding over, I watched it fill with hot water as she dropped the frozen meat in. "We need to wait for it to defrost," I nodded and I followed her to the stove. In a cabinet next to the stove were glass pans. She sprayed it with... something. It was called 'Pam'. Interesting. She then put in a sauce. Dipping her finger in the bottle of brown sauce she then held it to my kitten nose, "You are now the Official Taste Tester. Go on," I looked at her finger and swore I was _not _blushing as I licked off the sauce. She giggled and I grinned a cat grin and licked again. It was good. I nodded and she smiled wider and turned back to her cooking. She was humming to herself and I watched her sway back and forth merrily as she prepared the meal.

I knew this feeling bubbling up inside of me. This raw emotion. I remember it. I felt it once for _her_. But this time it felt different. I shook my head. No! I just met this girl. And besides, I am a cat. Oh dear Kami, I'm a _cat_! I groaned to myself as I watched the woman pre heat the oven with a bright smile. I pushed all thoughts of liking my hostess to the back of my mind and watched Maeve-chan cook.

Hidan POV~

I explored this beautiful room of death, not paying a lick of attention to Leader. Fuck him. I'm immortal so death threats don't bother me. Plus threats of pain don't bother me either cus I fucking like it!

I padded over to a stuffed rabbit. The bitch Maeve was creative because it was so fucking demonic. I liked it. I grinned and looked up at its slit, red eyes, its mangy and matted white fur, long yellow nails, and overgrown buck teeth. This shit was cool. I was then smacked in the head. I turned to glower at my fucking partner. Who the fuck does he think he is? Getting off on hitting me like I'm his bitch! Fuck him; I'm no one's bitch.

"The fuck Kakuzu?!"

He looked at me with a threatening glare that made me lose my mind in anger, "Pay attention! You are just as bad as Tobi."

I gapped, "I am not!"

"Yes. You are." He said as he turned back to Leader.

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

"QUIET." Leader said. I mumbled some colorful words and turned back to the fucking cock sucking leader. He was talking about our fucking stay here.

"We are to act as normal kittens would. I'm not entirely sure how that is but we cannot lose this woman's trust." He then looks over us all slowly with a damn grimace on his face, "Konan said we must... act _cute_."

We were all silent for a few moments... "The fuck?!" I yelled, "I'm not gunna act fucking cute for no one!"

"I agree with the psycho, un!" Deidara yelled too. I simply glared at the fucking dumbass.

"Shut up Brat!" That old bitch, Sasori glared as he smacked the blondie.

I laughed at the blonds embarrassment then was smacked at well. I looked towards Kakuzu with an unholy murder in my eyes, "The fuck?! Really?"

"Shut up idiot," I then lost it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

He glared back at me and showed his teeth, "Let's find out if you are still immortal," he then turns towards me fully with a snarl.

"Enough," Leader said dangerously. I sighed and shut my mouth. Fuck you Leader-_sama_.

Akatsuki POV~

Pein looked over the members, "Look," He sighed, "This place is terrifying, yes. We are weak in these forms. I have been thinking about how we can change back. I began with what technique this is and it seems to be an advanced henge. In theory, if we were to channel enough chakra we could revert back to our normal bodies. So, while we are here store your chakra, later on we may be able to break the henge with a single release."

Itachi hummed, "Leader-sama?"

Pein nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Itachi continued, "Are we going to stay here? Even after we released the advanced henge?"

Pein was still for a moment, looking around the room. He finally locked eyes with Itachi, "I do not like this situation, Maeve is an obvious threat, but we have nowhere else to go. Just simply by what I have seen this is obviously not our world. I have a feeling we will need that girl to help us assimilate to this world until we have found a way home."

"Hai Leader-sama," They all answered in unison.

Kisame perked up, "Oh, that smells delicious," He then turned on his kitty heels and dashed from the room of horror and towards the kitchen"

Kisame POV~

Whatever that smell is, it was delicious. Meat~ my mouth was watering at the assault to my nose.

Walking up to the kitchen, I peered around the corner and watched the red head. She was a cutie. I snickered to myself then noticed Tobi on the counter. I thought that was rule number four?! So is that guy Tobi her favorite? Well, let's just find out.

I walked up to the girl. Okay, act like a cat... I rubbed her bare leg with my face and meowed. She looked down at me and smiled. And she spoke, "Awe, hello Bruce." She kneeled down and picked me up. "You are a smart kitty, no?" She asked in her strange accent. I nodded my little cat head and she giggled. I flashed the best toothy grin I could give her.

I really did not enjoy being handled like a common house pet, but I guess it couldn't be helped. As she began to walk away to a couch I looked down and saw that tiny pest Tobi. He was a real de-stressor to the Akatsuki and I enjoyed the carefree attitude, but he was this girl's favorite and I had absolutely no idea _why_.

I watched Tobi walk beside Maeve and inwardly snarled. What was just so good about him? Hm!? Why did Maeve like him best?

"You're such a cute kitty Bruce," Maeve smiled at me and I grinned again, showing my sharp teeth. This kid was okay with me... except for that room of horror. I shivered remembering where I just left moments ago. This girl threatened Leader-sama saying she would stuff him. I then realized that we had better be good.

She sat on the white fur couch and placed me down on her lap. "I wonder what these are," She began to trace my gill-like markings underneath my eyes, "why would someone do this to a cat?"

I realized that she thought my appearance was unnatural, which I agree because it was true. However, my sharky appearance was due to my relationship with Samehada, my sword.

I watched Tobi from atop Maeve's lap as he sat on the floor, a smug grin on my face as Maeve scratched behind my ears. I could have sworn Tobi's eyes flashed red as he meowed deep in his throat. Now that was odd and slightly terrifying. He looked just like Itachi. I watched as his ears went flat. Tobi was mad? Tobi? That was a first.

**Yay for chapter three. I really hope ya'll review! :D That'd make meh happy! Plus Erza comes in next chapter! Awesome! Anyways, If anyone has ideas on what should happen in this fiction leave it in a review. Or if you're shy just PM me ;)**

**I bet ya'll didn't expect her to have an Irish accent. Well, warning to you all. My Oc's will have accents lol. I really want my fiction to be unique!**

**Well, later PEEPS.**

**WARFLOWER OUT**


End file.
